


A Day In Baekhyun's Life

by insideyourmisery



Series: YouTuber [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, They pretty much do all the cutesy domestic shit, They're relationship goalzzz, Wow my summary is lit, Youtuber AU, baekhyun spends his day recording lol, chanyeol is mentioned as a video game freak haha, thats literally it, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideyourmisery/pseuds/insideyourmisery
Summary: Baekhyun vlogs his entire day for the fans."Talk about false advertising. If that camera wasn't there, you'd beallover me right now.""I'm filming forYouTube, Chanyeol, notredtube."





	A Day In Baekhyun's Life

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I was kind of losing inspiration for writing challenges because the only challenges I ever really watched were from bfvsgf (when they were together rip)
> 
> So yeah I came up with this vlogging thing lol. The next one will definitely be a challenge because I already had two people give me options, so ty!!

**7:08 AM**

 

The video opens with a toothbrush hanging out of Baekhyun's mouth, foam at the corner of his lips. "Hi guys," he mumbles, waving quickly before taking out his toothbrush, spitting out the paste.

  
"Sorry, that's probably a gross way to start a video but today's a special day for you all because you're all about to see an exclusive peek of a day in my life," he sets his camera down on the sink to rinse out his mouth and then gargle a dark blue mouthwash.

  
Once he finishes up, he grabs his camera again, grinning into the camera. "It's already seven am over here which is earlier than I'd usually wake up to be honest but whenever Chanyeol's home on the weekends, I tend to wake up at this time. Weird. I don't know."

  
He walks out the bathroom and records the hallway that's filled with picture frames instead of himself. When he reaches the kitchen, the camera picks up on his half naked boyfriend in just grey nike joggers, cooking breakfast for the two, showing off his faint muscular built. It surely was a sight for Baekhyun and his viewers.

  
Baekhyun puts down the camera on the kitchen island counter, making sure Chanyeol was still in the frame. "Morning," the smaller yawns, hugging his boyfriend from behind, resting his forehead against his toned back.

  
Chanyeol doesn't flinch from the unsuspected touch but he chuckles and moves the scrambled eggs around in the frying pan. "Morning babe."

  
"I'm so tired," Baekhyun sighs, letting go of the taller so he can finish cooking for them. Chanyeol turns off the stove and places the hot frying pan on the last burner so the pair won't accidentally knock against it.

  
Chanyeol turns around and frowns at Baekhyun's still half asleep state. He picks him up from his waist and sits him down onto the counter that's beside the stove. Chanyeol steps in between Baekhyun's legs, the camera still rolling.

  
"So go back to sleep after breakfast, okay?" Chanyeol kisses his forehead before slowly trialing down to his lips. Baekhyun shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck.

  
"The camera is on."

  
"Huh?"

  
Even though Chanyeol's shoulders are blocking Baekhyun, Baekhyun nods his head in the direction of the camera on the counter that's in front of them. "The camera. I'm recording."

  
"Uh, a surprise sex tape?" Chanyeol asks, genuinely confused. Baekhyun is really thankful the camera can't see his deep blush and wide eyes. He unwraps his hands from Chanyeol's neck to softly hit his chest out of mortification.

  
"No! I'm recording something for the fans."

  
"Hmm, what's that?"

  
" _A Day In Baekhyun's Life_. I'm going to be recording all day so my fans can see what I do on usual Saturdays. Like a vlog. That way our bond can be closer, you know?"

  
Chanyeol laughs, shrugging, running his large hands up and down Baekhyun's thighs, squeezing them every so often. "I guess? I wouldn't know, I don't have supporters."

  
Baekhyun mockingly scoffs at that, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah right, you need to see my comment section. Half of them want you to become a Youtuber with me on this channel while others want you to be a gamer."

  
At that, Chanyeol turns around so he can face the camera directly. He shoots a sad apologetic smile, acting is if he was actually speaking to the fans themselves. It was cute. "Sorry guys, that won't be happening."

  
"Such a dream crusher."

  
"Hush," Chanyeol turns back around and kisses Baekhyun again, this time much more longer and languid, sliding his hands up to squeeze the smallers waist teasingly, grinning when he can feel Baekhyun holding back a whimper.

  
"Okay," Baekhyun pulls away breathless, placing his hands on Chanyeol's bare broad shoulders, giving him a pointed look. "As fun as that is, I'm recording for the _fans_."

  
"Talk about false advertising. If that camera wasn't there, you'd be _all_ over me right now."

  
"I'm filming for _You_ tube, Chanyeol, not _red_ tube."

 

Chanyeol laughs, stepping away from his boyfriend that's still perched on the counter. He walks around the island counter, taking out two porcelain plates from the cabinets. "Breakfast is ready, by the way."

  
"And you're gonna serve me like the best boyfriend you are, right?" Baekhyun purposely bats his eyelashes, tilting his head cutely. Chanyeol doesn't say anything, just grunts, but the camera can see him going to serve them both.

 

//

 

**11:35 AM**

 

"Right now we are heading to game stop because this game freak here would much rather buy new games than hang out with me," Baekhyun huffs out, buckling his seat belt dramatically and closing the car door with unneeded force.

  
Chanyeol winces, glancing at Baekhyun before starting his car up. "Babe, I know you're being sarcastic and all, but tone it down on the slamming."

  
Baekhyun bites his lip to keep back his smile, keeping his expression nonchalant. "This is your punishment. You turned down my offer for a movie."

  
"Who wants to watch a movie on a Saturday? Especially this early."

  
Baekhyun backs up against his seat, looking at Chanyeol like he's truly lost his mind. "Um, _me?_ "

  
"Sadly," Chanyeol whispers under his breath but the camera and Baekhyun hear it perfectly. Chanyeol heads out their driveway, disregarding Baekhyun's glare aimed at him.

  
"Shut up, you're so boring. All you do is play video games on the weekend," but then Baekhyun looks at the camera, lifting up his right hand, holding up an index finger. "I'm not dismissing games because they are occasionally fun. But to be playing twenty four seven, seven days a week? No thanks."

  
"Exaggeration, Baek."

  
"Your obsession with video games is an exaggeration."

  
Chanyeol just laughs heartily in response at his boyfriends petulant attitude. He continues controlling the car with his left hand on the steering wheel while the right reaches over to link hands with Baekhyun.

 

 

"Ooh! _Resident Evil 7!_ "

  
"I already have that game and I beat it," Chanyeol comments distracted, looking at all the games displayed on the shelves, sucking his tooth when he can't find what he's looking for. Baekhyun continues recording his boyfriend instead of himself.

  
"You beat it?"

  
"Yeah. Like a couple of months ago? It's been a while."

  
"See. Your obsession is fucking unhealthy. That game just came out this year."

  
Chanyeol ignores Baekhyun for the time being, still searching high and low for a certain game Baekhyun doesn't even have a clue about. The only video games the elder actually knows are the ones Chanyeol frequently plays - or the well known ones.

  
They turn another corner, Chanyeol getting more agitated the longer he spends walking around in the store, before a worker is walking over to them with an urgent hand held out in front of him. "Sorry sir, you can't be recording in here."

  
Baekhyun turns the camera around to frown apologetically at the lens. He then complies and turns it off.

 

  
"So, since you finally got the video game you wanted after searching for like a half hour, can we stop at McDonald's so I can get myself a caramel frappe?" Baekhyun sweetly asks as soon as they sit down inside the car, buckling his seat belt once again.

  
Chanyeol snorts, putting the plastic bag that has the video game inside it behind him and onto the backseat. "You just had one on our way here."

  
"So?"

  
Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, shaking his head, but he had a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Sure."

 

//

 

**1:23 PM**

 

Baekhyun looks at the camera with a tiny pout, making sure the camera also shows Chanyeol leaning over his own knees, wide eyes staring intently at their flat screen, wireless remote control in his large hands.

  
"He literally hasn't put the game down since we've been home," Baekhyun stresses. Chanyeol doesn't even cast a look at him to show he had been listening. Instead, he curses under his breath, thumbs repeatedly pressing buttons so frantic and hard, it's a miracle the remote is still held together in one piece.

 

Baekhyun turns the camera around so it records the game Chanyeol is playing for a few seconds. He's no gamer so he can't exactly tell his viewers what the game is called but so far it has a lot to do with hiding under beds and Chanyeol being chased by insane people and some ghost God that wants him dead.

  
"This game is kind of freaky," Baekhyun admits sheepish, getting up from the couch with a satisfied stretch. "I'm going in our room and taking a nap," he says aloud, but knows his boyfriend isn't even listening like always.

 

  
Baekhyun knows it's a good thing he accidentally left his camera recording on their bedside drawer - despite him having to recharge it later on - because it catches Chanyeol sneaking in a half hour later, smiling fondly at his sleeping boyfriend.

  
He tip toes over to Baekhyun, trying to be as quiet as he can and kisses his forehead before slipping into bed beside him, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun from behind.

 

//

 

**4:03 PM**

 

Baekhyun rubs his tired eyes, yawning. "I can't believe I slept for almost three hours. Watch me not even be able to sleep tonight."

"Ugh, you're telling me," Chanyeol stretches on the couch, sprawled all over it, flipping through channels with boredom evident on his face. "Why is there never nothing good on nowadays."

  
"There is. You're just not looking hard enough."

  
"I literally looked through the entire menu three times."

  
"Then how about Netflix?"

  
Chanyeol's head perks up at that. He smirks and winks over at his boyfriend like the annoying ass he is. "Netflix and chill?"

  
"You're so _ugh_. And nobody even says that anymore," Baekhyun grabs a throw pillow to hit his boyfriends head with. Chanyeol avoids it by raising his hand, stopping the pillow before it can make contact with his face. He looks up at Baekhyun with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

  
"Do you know what you just started, Baekhyun?"

  
"No, no wait!" Baekhyun laughs, backing away as soon as Chanyeol gets up to walk closer over to him, the pillow dangling from his hand. "I have the camera in my hands!"

  
"So put it down, _Byun_."

  
"I can't!" Baekhyun nearly squeals in fright when Chanyeol reaches him but he dodges the pillow, running across the living room, dangerously sliding across the wooden floorboards (no) thanks to his socks. "Chanyeol, no! My camera!" he mindlessly records the floor while running all over his house.

  
"You asked for itttt," Chanyeol sing songs, still chasing him with a shit ton of energy. He successfully traps Baekhyun in a corner, the camera right in front of his face. He drops the pillow he had picked up earlier and grabs the camera from Baekhyun's own hands.

  
He sets it on the floor, making sure it records the two of from that angle. Baekhyun tilts his head confused at what Chanyeol's planning but his curiosity gets answered when the younger pulls him away from the corner, easily bringing Baekhyun to his knees with a hand on his sensitive neck.

  
"Chan-wait, no, I'm sorry!" Baekhyun pleads weakly when Chanyeol ends up straddling him, pinning his wrists up above his head with one strong hand. Baekhyun begins to thrash around, kicking frantically and laughing uncontrollably when Chanyeol starts tickling him all over.

  
"Say you're sorry and how you should've never messed with the king, aka me, in the first place. Oh, and you love me," Chanyeol teases, still torturing his smaller boyfriend with his tickling.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so so-sorry!" Baekhyun hastily screams it out without any disagreements, still laughing, squirming under his boyfriends weight. "You're the k-king and I should've never messed with y-you! I love you! _I l-love you!_ "

  
"Do you hear that everyone?" Chanyeol finally spares his boyfriend, grinning over at the camera that had captured everything. Baekhyun pants heavily, too exhausted to even argue with him. "Love you too," Chanyeol bends down, kissing him lovingly.

 

//

 

**5:45 PM**

 

"We got Chef Yeol in the kitchen once again," Baekhyun announces dramatically when he steps out their bedroom, camera still in his right hand - the same place where it's been all day.

  
Chanyeol looks over his shoulder and stops stiring the rice, smiling at the camera and his boyfriend. "Foods almost done," he turns down the stove so it's on low.

  
"I'm so lucky," Baekhyun dramatically sighs, taking a seat on the stool by the island counter, drumming his fingers against the marble. "Always cooking me breakfast and dinner. Talk about Tumblr relationship goals."

  
"You only love me for my cooking."

  
"I am neither confirming or denying that," Baekhyun jokingly replies back. Chanyeol pretends to be hurt by placing a hand over his heart. Baekhyun blows him two kisses right after.

  
"Babe, can you get me the soda in the fridge?" Chanyeol leans back against the counter, like he couldn't just walk a few more steps and do it himself.

  
"Lazy ass," Baekhyun rolls his eyes, setting the camera down on the counter, hopping off the stool to get the soda. When Baekhyun's back is to Chanyeol, it makes sense to the smaller on exactly _why_ Chanyeol didn't want to get the drink himself.

A loud smack can be heard echoing throughout the kitchen, as well as Baekhyun's loud surprised gasp. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yells, whipping his head around to glare at his immature boyfriend that was throwing his head back in triumph laughter.

"And I only love you for your ass."

 

//

 

**8:16 PM**

  
"I'm actually dying right now," Baekhyun whines, wiping his sweaty forehead with a balled up tissue. The faint sound of the shower running can be heard in the background.

  
"I told you to join me," Chanyeol opens the shower curtain a tiny bit, water droplets dripping down his face like those dramatic commercials advertising good looking men. He glances at the camera and then his boyfriend sitting on the closed toilet lid.

  
"Me with you in the shower is _never_ a good thing."

  
"You're crazy. _All_ wonderful things happen in here."

  
Baekhyun dismisses what Chanyeol's so obviously hinting at, turning the camera around so it shows him sitting on their toilet. "Anyways, this is apart of the vlog. If we were both in the shower, there'd be nothing to record."

  
"Oh, there'd be _lots_ to record-"

  
" _Anyways!_ " Baekhyun repeats again, much louder this time purposely. Chanyeol's boisterous laugh sounds ten times louder in their small bathroom, it has Baekhyun wincing, blocking his ear with one hand. "The fans have been asking for a house tour and this is kinda close to one as well."

 

"All you're doing is recording you and our shower curtain, babe. Even _I_ know that's not a house tour."

 

"Ugh shut up," Baekhyun playfully rolls his eyes. He continues recording himself doing silly faces - knowing his fans are gonna end up screenshotting for meme purposes. He even shows fans a few of the hair and face products he uses before having no choice but to call it quits. "Okay, I know I just said this was apart of the vlog but I'm sweating in here with that damn steam and the camera keeps fogging up so I'll just turn it off for now."

 

//

 

**10:25 PM**

 

Chanyeol had stubbornly told Baekhyun to keep their bedroom light off since he was trying to sleep so Baekhyun begrudgingly complied by using the night vision on his camera.

  
"He's such a party pooper," Baekhyun whispers, still being considerate for his now fast asleep boyfriend besides him. "It's only like ten."

  
There's a small sniff coming from his left but then the room is back to being dead silent. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go to bed now as well. I'll edit this video tomorrow morning so it can be all ready for Wednesday's upload," Baekhyun promises, giving the camera his infamous eye smile.

  
"I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry if my life wasn't as exciting as you'd thought a Youtubers life would be," Baekhyun admits, laughing softly, wondering just what his fans think he does during his free time - the possibilities are endless.

  
"Ugh, you're still recording?" Chanyeol mumbles, his voice sounding much ten times huskier, thick with sleep. He turns around and grabs the camera from Baekhyun's hands.

  
"Hey! I wasn't don-"

  
"Goodnight guys. My boyfriend here needs to turn this crap off and sleep. So thank you for watching - um, I'm half asleep. Hold on," he groans, tightly closing his eyes before he finishes, sounding sombre as hell. "Give this video a thumbs up, subscribe for more and blah blah."

  
"Wait, I need to do the signature ending," Baekhyun grabs the camera again before his boyfriend can turn it off. Chanyeol sighs in protest but wraps an arm around Baekhyun's middle, kissing his neck before laying his cheek on top of Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun grins wide, loving sleepy Chanyeol since sleepy Chanyeol was an _extremely_ cuddly Chanyeol. "Until next week, bye guys!" Baekhyun wags his fingers and the video ends.

 

 

 

**Comments 25k**

  
_This video was honestly so cute!!! Not only did it give us an inner look inside your personal life, but your relationship with Chanyeol. As corny as it sounds, it did make me feel closer to you, Baekhyun! Thank you for this!!! <33_  
**Paradise Byun •** 6 hours ago  
_^2.1k  -342_

> _thank you for this sweet comment! I'm glad it made you feel closer to me. We're family after all :)_  
>  **Byun Baekhyun •** 4 hours ago  
>  _^4.3k  -129_

 

 _LMAOOO BYE. WE ALL KNOW BAEKHYUN ONLY ENDED THE VIDEO IN THE BATHROOM BECAUSE CHANYEOL'S SUGGESTIONS WERE GETTING HIM ALL HOT AND BOTHERED_  
**Baekhyun aka legend •** 5 hours ago  
_^1.3k  -218_

 

 _OMG. Wait. Does this mean Chanyeol has....a....slapping kink???_  
**PCY & BBH •** 7 hours ago  
_^3.2k  -239_

> _he can never go a day, no, never go like an hour without slapping my ass. So yes, he does seem to have one ><!!_  
>  **Byun Baekhyun •** 4 hours ago  
>  _^4.5k  -208_

 

 _No but really, Chanyeol is literally boyfriend material. Yall both make me want to be in a RELATIONSHIP SO BAD. I'M CRYIN_  
**Rise Baekhyun •** 1 hour ago  
_^628  -47_

 

 _I feel you Baekhyun. My bf is ALWAYS playing video games. I feel like he's cheating on me WITH the damn games!!!_  
**0506Byun •** 8 hours ago  
_^1.5k  -116_

> _finally!!! Someone can relate with how stressful it is!_  
>  **Byun Baekhyun •** 4 hours ago  
>  _^3.4k  -181_

 

 _OKAY BUT WHY IS NO ONE TALKING ABOUT HOW CHANYEOL SNUCK IN THEIR ROOM AND GAVE BAEKHYUN A CUTE FOREHEAD KISS BEFORE CUDDLING WITH HIM?? I'M NOT CRYING. YOU ARE_  
**May baby •** 9 hours ago  
_^2.9k  -173_


End file.
